1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for generating a list of advertisements with diverse results.
2. Description of Related Art
Online shopping is gaining increasing popularity due to its convenience and the large inventory of accessible listings on the Web. Users may be provided with a form interface where they can specify a search query as a combination of values and keywords on pre-defined fields. Due to the limited “real-estate” on a Web page, only the most relevant search results are shown to users. However, this constraint often limits the options available to the user.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a method and system for generating a diverse search results.